


The Day that Never was

by greettheworld



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greettheworld/pseuds/greettheworld
Summary: Costume day. There's nothing better than participating costume day dressed up as your go-to inside joke.





	The Day that Never was

Costume day. He looked at the mirror one last time before heading out. He faced the truth: it’s way too embarrassing and dorky. “Should I really wear the strainer?” he thought long and hard. 

“Screw it,” he said and placed the strainer on his head.

Cyrus rolled up to school wearing his costume. He looked around and most of the students were in costumes. Some of the costumes were funny, some were cool and some were just extra.

“Cyrus!” A loud, familiar voice called out nearby. TJ walked over to him, with a huge smile on his face. “Hey, Teej,” Cyrus greeted him with an equally radiant smile.

TJ was wearing a hawaiian shirt, board shorts and flip-flops, while his sunglasses hung from his shirt. “Looking good,” TJ commented to Cyrus’s attire. “I like the hat,” he followed up with a hearty chuckle.

“Don’t laugh at it,” Cyrus replied, pouting, pretending to be angry. “You wear it then!”

Cyrus removed the strainer on his head. He then lunged closer to TJ, forcibly trying to make TJ wear them. TJ resisted by grabbing on to Cyrus’s wrist and swerving his head. The two of them fought for minutes, laughing and zipping around the courtyard.

Andi arrived to school, holding her Mount Rushmore prop. She met with Buffy together with Marty. Buffy let Andi know Cyrus won’t be able to partake in their costume. “Why?” Andi asked. Buffy simply pointed at Cyrus and TJ playing afar.

“Ohhh…” Andi raised her brow towards Buffy.

“Get it?” Buffy asked.

“I do,” Andi replied.

Fortunately for them, Marty was ready to participate. Shortly afterwards, Jonah arrived to follow suit. With four of them, their costume was complete.

Eventually, TJ gladly surrendered. He raised his hands up, as he let Cyrus make him wear the strainer. To Cyrus’s disappointment, TJ wasn’t at the slightest embarrassed of his new getup. In exchange, TJ got his sunglasses and wore it on Cyrus.

The bell for first period rang -- off to class.

-

Picture time. Cyrus and TJ arrived at the auditorium. They met with Andi and the others, who recently applied their makeup. “You guys go first,” Andi insisted. The two stepped up on stage, in front of the camera.

“Alright. Pose,” instructed by the camera guy. Instinctively, the two boys posed as if their best friends in a buddy cop film poster. Andi and the other are quietly laughing at them for their cheesiness.

“Another one,” said the camera guy. Superman pose! Their hands rested on their waist and their heads held high. Once again, it received a funny response from their friends.

“Last one.” They can’t think of other ways to pose, so they just stood straight beside each other. 

“Three…”

TJ took a deep breath.

“Two…”

TJ’s arm reached behind Cyrus. He held Cyrus by his waist and pulled him closer. His head rested on the surprised boy’s head. He smiled.

“One…”

SNAP!

Andi and the other’s eyes were widened. A shared look from each other says it all.

Cyrus looked at TJ with a blushing, confused look in his face. Worried for what Cyrus might think of it, TJ apologized. “Sorry.”

“N-No,” Cyrus stuttered. “Don’t be. I thought it was nice.”

A minute later, the cameraman handed both a copy of the pictures. Both of them had a huge smile on their faces as they stared at the photos. “The spaghetti strainer on you is a nice touch,” Cyrus commented as he laughed.

Mount Rushmore was next. TJ and Cyrus couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous it is. 

SNAP!

All four of them flashed a huge smile, as the cameraman took their photo.

SNAP!

Unfortunately, their options for poses are limited due to their costume, so instead, they just switched placed with each other.

SNAP!

-

Moments later at his locker, Cyrus grabbed at his pictures and immediately taped it to his locker door, smiling at it.

“Cyrus!” Buffy greeted from behind, startling the boy. It made him slam his closet shut.

“Let’s go!” She said. “I’m getting hungry.”

The of them met up with Andi and the others, still wearing their makeup. As they were eating quietly, an inevitable topic of conversation came up.

“So…” Andi creeped to Cyrus. “What was that about?”

“What was what about?” Cyrus said, genuinely confused.

“You and TJ,” Andi specified.

“Oh,” Cyrus looked down. “Sorry for ditching. TJ really wanted to do ‘somersault’ and I can’t say no to him.”

Andi taken aback and shook her head. “I don’t care about that,” she said. “I’m saying…”

“We’re saying you and TJ look REALLY happy together this morning,” Buffy finished the sentence.

Still oblivious, Cyrus agreed. “Yeah. The pictures came out pretty nice, huh?”

Buffy looked at Andi. “He’s not getting it.”

“I know,” Andi followed. “We have to be direct.”

“Answer me honestly…” Buffy lowered her voice. She looked at Cyrus seriously. “Do you have feelings for TJ?”

 

Cyrus was taken aback, shocked at what Buffy asked. His heart raced as sweat permeated on his face. He looked down. “I dunno…” he said. “Maybe... I think...”

Cyrus took a deep breath. “Yeah. I do,” He said looking worried. “Will that be a problem?”

Andi and Buffy both shook their heads. “Not at all,” they confirmed. “It’s the opposite really.”

“How do you feel being with TJ?” Andi asked.

“Well…” Cyrus said before he cleared his voice. “He’s nice. He’s encouraging. I…” Cyrus took a deep breath. “I just love being with him.”

“You’re right: you do look really happy with TJ,” Buffy said. “I hate to admit it, but I can’t remember a time when he wasn’t happy being with you.”

“Besides, you guys are practically in a couple’s costume!” Andi joked. “Whatever your feeling about TJ, we know he feels the same for you.”

 

“That’s not right,” Cyrus denied. “We’re friends! Isn’t that what friends are supposed to do?”

-

Cyrus and TJ strolled through the park after school. TJ kept telling stories about how his classmates and teammates made fun of his spaghetti strainer, but judging from the fact that Cyrus never once saw TJ remove or feel embarrassed by it, he was proud wearing it. Cyrus remained quiet throughout TJ’s storytelling, just listening intently.

They sat by the gazebo nearby to pass time. TJ just kept telling stories about his day while Cyrus just looked at him. Eventually, TJ noticed Cyrus’s quietness.

“What’s the matter?” TJ asked, worried. “You’re being too quiet.”

“It’s that…” Cyrus gulped.

“I know I’m not much of a help as much as I’m a burden,” TJ said with a radiant smile in his face. “But I’ll try my best to help.”

Cyrus was offended at TJ’s statement. “You’re never a burden,” Cyrus said strongly.

TJ tilted his head, disagreeing with Cyrus. “I can recall a moment or two,” he said as he giggled. “Anyway, what’s your problem?”

Cyrus restlessly moved his hands and feet as he finds the courage to say anything. “Tell me if it’s going to be a problem,” Cyrus looked at TJ straight in his eyes. He gulped.

“I like you, Teej”

Silence filled the already silent park. The two of them sat still. The distance laughed of children running in the playground; the wind brushing through the trees; the soothing sound of flowing water from the pond - everything was enshrouded by the sound of their racing hearts.

Without saying a word, TJ’s palm pressed softly on Cyrus’s cheek. He raised his head as he pulled Cyrus closer. Closer. Eventually, TJ’s lips pressed onto his forehead.

*BA-BOOM!* *BA-BOOM!* *BA-BOOM!*

Both closed their eyes, savoring the moment. Cyrus can’t help it. Cyrus grabbed TJ’s hand to hold it. He too raises his head until their noses started bumping to each other. They both softly, subtly shaken their heads back and forth, rubbing their noses together. Both of them smiled at each other.

As they broke off, Cyrus rested his head on TJ’s shoulders. TJ then rested his head onto Cyrus’s. The two of them stayed quietly, letting everything sink in. At this point, nothing can wipe the huge smile on their faces.

“So,” Cyrus said. “Do you have a problem with it?”

“I do,” TJ said.

Cyrus sat up, surprised. He looked at TJ, with a disconcerted look in his face.

“I should’ve been the one to tell you that!” TJ said grinning.

Cyrus shook his head and laughed at him. “Geez…”

TJ’s face calmed down. He looked at Cyrus one more time. “I like you too, underdog.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: greettheworld  
> Instagram: @stugs92


End file.
